O melhor das duas vidas
by Fics Leh Cullen
Summary: Hermione atualmente vivia uma vida dupla. Dentro das paredes de Hogwarts ela era a aluna mais dedicada e aplicada, inclusive sendo promovida a Monitora- Chefe. Mas fora dos limites de Hogwarts ela era outra. *DRAMIONE*


**O melhor das duas vidas**

Essa é uma One-shot feita para o concurso, DramioneFanClub

Nome da história: O melhor das duas vidas.

Autora: Leh Cullen

Palavras escolhidas: Quadribol e Banho.

**Sinopse:** _Hermione atualmente vivia uma vida dupla. Dentro das paredes de Hogwarts ela era a aluna mais dedicada e aplicada, inclusive sendo promovida a Monitora- Chefe. Mas fora dos limites de Hogwarts ela era outra. Era alguém impressionante, muito talentosa e habilidosa que todos admiravam._

Depois da batalha final o mundo bruxo se reergueu. Hogwarts havia sido reformada e voltado a ser o que era antes. O trio de ouro e seus amigos voltaram para estudar o ultimo ano e concluir seus estudos, mas durante esse período muita coisa havia mudado.

Um grande exemplo do que estou falando é: Hermione Granger. Era de se imaginar que ela firmaria um namoro com Ronald Weasley e que com ele se casaria e teria lindos filhos de cabelos ruivos e castanhos. É ai que você se engana. Ambos, Hermione e Rony, chegaram à conclusão de que eram apenas amigos e cada um foi para o seu lado, cada qual com sua vida, mas continuando com a amizade que haviam construído através dos anos.

Hermione atualmente vivia uma vida dupla. Dentro das paredes de Hogwarts ela era a aluna mais dedicada e aplicada, inclusive sendo promovida a Monitora- Chefe. Mas fora dos limites de Hogwarts ela era outra. Era alguém impressionante, muito talentosa e habilidosa e todos a admiravam.

Poucas pessoas tinham o conhecimento de sua outra vida. Os seus pais e os professores e diretores de Hogwarts, para poderem ajudá-la a cobrir suas faltas nas aulas e a manter o segredo seguro.

Depois da batalha final Draco Malfoy havia derrubado a sua pose de garotinho rico, mimado, cínico, filhinho de papai e sangue puro. Agora ele havia começado a rever seus conceitos de vida e seu lado humano havia começado a aflorar.

Claro, velho hábitos eram difíceis de deixar de lado e ele não podia perder a chance de se gabar pela promoção a Monitor- Chefe e atormentar a vida de sua companheira de apartamento, Hermione Granger. Ambos não haviam gostado nada de saber que dividiriam o apartamento dos monitores, eram em quartos separados, obviamente, e havia também uma sala de distancia entre os quartos. Mesmo assim eles decidiram a traçar uma fronteira, a mesinha de centro, nenhum dos dois poderia ultrapassá-la para o lado do outro, e claro a porta de saída também fazia parte da fronteira, mas ali era mais como um tipo de 'território livre', ou uma 'terra sem dono'. Mas mesmo com todos esses limites impostos Draco e Hermione não suportavam a idéia de saber que o outro estava a apenas passos de distancia.

Draco agora terminava a ronda do dia, mais uma vez sozinho, pois Hermione não havia cumprido nenhumas de suas rondas desde o inicio do semestre. Quando ele foi até a diretora Minerva reclamar, a diretora apenas lhe disse para que ele cumprisse as rondas dele sem reclamar, pois Hermione tinha seus motivos.

Pois bem... Draco ia agora para o banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar para tomar um banho relaxante e descarregar todo o estresse doa dia, algumas horas mais cedo ele havia suspendido dois garotos do terceiro ano jogando bombas e bosta na sala de DCAT.

Ele murmurou a senha para entrar na sala de banho, a porta se abriu lentamente e o garoto entrou no local cabisbaixo, mas quando olhou para cima ficou chocado com o que viu.

Havia uma garota ali em pé e de costas para ele. Ela se despia de seu uniforme de... Quadribol? Espera, ele conhecia essa garota de algum lugar e ele já havia visto aquela silhueta ante. A garota soltou seus cabelos lisos e castanhos que caiam retos até a sua cintura e então chocalhando a cabeça deixou visível o nome escrito na camisa de seu uniforme.

-Isis? –Draco deixou que sua voz se escapasse sem que ele planejasse faze-lo. –Isis HG? Capitão das Harpias de Holyhead? –a garota pulou de susto ao ouvir a voz do garoto.

-Quem é você? –disse uma voz incrivelmente conhecida, que aos seus ouvidos soou anasalada e aquilo não lhe pareceu natural, mas ele não se lembrava de ter ouvido a voz da jogadora nenhuma outra vez antes.

Isis HG era simplesmente a melhor apanhadora de Quadribol que o mundo já teve noticias. Desde que a garota entrara para as Harpias o time não havia perdido um único jogo, o jogo de estréia da jogadora não havia durado mais do que dois minutos, muito antes que o primeiro gol fosse marcado. Ela era imbatível, e por esse feito e tantos outros, não foi à toa que a antiga capitã das Harpias havia lhe cedido seu lugar como capitã.

-Sou Draco Malfoy. –o garoto respondeu. –Um grande fã seu.

-Então... –a voz conhecida falou. –Se ainda não percebeu o banheiro esta ocupado. –disse a capitã das Harpias.

-Me desculpe. –o loiro disse envergonhado.

-Tudo bem, mas agora poderia me dar licença? –ela perguntou.

-Oh, sim claro. –ele disse envergonhado e virando as costas ele saiu do banheiro.

O que Isis HG estava fazendo em Hogwarts? Se ele contasse ninguém acreditaria nele, mas então ele pensou melhor e decidiu que não compartilharia aquilo com ninguém, aquele seria um segredo apenas dele. O garoto fez mais uma volta completa pela escola e voltou ao banheiro dos monitores, certificando-se de que o mesmo estava vazio antes de entrar.

Ao voltar para o apartamento dos monitores deparou-se com Hermione sentada no chão, envolta por vários livros. A garota tinha as faces coradas como se acabasse de correr em uma maratona.

-Você não fez a ronda de novo. –Draco disse olhando para ela, a garota apenas olhou para cima sem dizer nada. –O gato comeu a sua língua? –ele disse com voz de deboche.

A garota continuou muda e então ele reparou mais nela, ela tinha os olhos assustados e ela estava com os cabelos castanhos molhados, caindo em cachos graciosos em volta de seus ombros e da face em formato de coração.

-Porque esta com os cabelos molhados? –ele perguntou do nada.

-Eu estava no banho. –ela respondeu rapidamente e então algo a assustou e ela arregalou seus olhos castanhos. –Vou dormir. –ela se levantou bruscamente e rumou para seu quarto com rapidez.

-Garota louca. –Draco murmurou para si ao ver a porta do quarto de sua colega se fechar um tanto brutalmente.

Draco foi dormir pensando em Isis HG e em como ele gostaria de ter falado mais com ela, mas então seus pensamentos se esvaíram para outra garota que ele teria gostado de conversar mais e caiu no sono com o rosto de Hermione Granger em mente.

O dia seguinte foi igual, e o outro também. Draco só pensava em duas coisas, ou melhor, em duas pessoas, Isis HG e Hermione Granger. Ele havia ido ao banheiro dos monitores todos os dias, mas Isis não estava lá, e ele começou a imaginar se a garota não havia sido projeta pela sua mente ali no banheiro dos monitores. Nesses dois dias que se seguiram Hermione havia aparecido nas rondas e ele já estava habituado com a presença silenciosa de Hermione caminhando com ele a noite pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Apesar de que ele teria gostado muito de preencher o tempo ao lado dela com palavras, mas ele não sabia bem o que dizer.

Hoje ele havia esperado ansiosamente Hermione aparecer para começar as rondas, mas ela não apareceu e suspirando irritado ele foi cumprir a ronda, sozinho, e muito chateado por Hermione não ter aparecido.

Como em todos os dias, após a ronda Draco ia até o banheiro dos monitores tomar um banho para depois ir dormir. Antes de entrar ele se certificou bem de que não havia ninguém lá dentro e encheu a grande banheira com espumas se mergulhou. Ele estava envolto pelas espumas apenas relaxando quando ouviu um farfalhar e abriu os olhos.

De costas para ele lá estava uma silhueta conhecida para ele e de cabelos lisos e castanhos, Isis HG, ela começava a se despir quando ele resolveu intervir.

-Isis! –ele disse e a garota se virou para ele assustada e com a varinha em mãos. –Hermione? –ele disse chocado ao ver o rosto da capitã das Harpias.

Isis HG era... Hermione Granger? Foi o que ele se perguntou diversas vezes em questão de segundos. E então tudo se encaixou. As faltas freqüentes da garota e a vista grossa dos professores, o fato de Draco conhecer a voz da jogadora mesmo sem tê-la ouvido falar um 'A' que fosse antes, e o mais claro e óbvio: o HG no final de seu nome. HG de Hermione Granger.

Hermione estava muito cansada, ou melhor, Isis HG estava cansada, ela havia acabado de chegar de um jogo particularmente difícil contra a Bulgária. O apanhador do time adversário era Victor Krum, e o fato fez o jogo durar mais do que o de costume, Krum era agressivo e sabia muito bem o que fazer quando estava no meio de uma partida. Mas como sempre Isis havia capturado o pomo antes dele, com uma hora de jogo. Sempre que ela estava em campo as partidas não costumavam durar muito, Krum e os tantos outros apanhadores eram bons, mas ela era melhor.

Se você perguntasse para a garota o que a levou a gostar de Quadribol, ela não saberia lhe responder... Ela só se lembra que um dia ela estava lendo um livro sobre o esporte na biblioteca e se sentiu compelida a tentar. Então ela se esgueirou para o quarto dos garotos e pegou emprestada a nova Firebolt recém adquirida de Harry e foi escondida para o campo de quadribol da escola. Lá ela treinou e a garota que antes morria de medo de voar percebeu que não havia melhor sensação.

Depois tudo aconteceu muito rápido, ela fez o teste para as Harpias, e entrou pro time, meses depois ela já sabia tanto de Quadribol quanto qualquer um, pois tudo o que ela se propunha a fazer ela fazia bem feito... E depois disso a coisa explodiu, se tornou a melhor apanhadora e virou capitã do time, sendo a jogadora preferida da temporada de jogos do ano.

A diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva MacGonagall, havia liberado aparatação na sala dos professores para que a garota pudesse voltar para a escola em segurança. Todos os professores sabiam de seu segredo e a ajudavam a mantê-lo.

E por falar sem segredo a duas noites a trás ela quase botou tudo a perder quando Draco Malfoy a viu no banheiro dos monitores, mas a culpa não era dela, afinal ele entrou sem bater!

Ela caminhava apressada para o banheiro louca para um banho e retirar todo o suor do corpo para poder cair em sua cama e não levantar de lá tão cedo assim. Ao entrar no banheiro a garota nem olhou para os lados e começou a se despir, primeiro retirando as botas, quando ouviu alguém ofegar. Ela olhou para trás e lá estava Draco Malfoy dentro da banheira parcialmente coberto pelas espumas. Ela estava em choque.

-Eu... –ela disse encabulada.

-Você é Isis HG? –ele disse em tom de choque o que irritou a castanha.

-Por quê? Hermione Granger não é boa o suficiente para ser a Isis HG? –ela perguntou com a voz destilando acidez.

-Não é isso! Eu... –ele falou começou a falar, mas ela o interrompeu.

-Não diga nada. –ela falou. –Mas se mais alguém ficar sabendo sobre mim, eu vou te matar pessoalmente Malfoy. –ela pegou suas coisas e se virou para sair do banheiro o mais rápido que fosse possível.

-Eu não ia dizer para ninguém. –ela ouviu a voz do garoto dizer e se virou na direção dele confusa.

-Não?

-Não. –ele disse olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-E porque não? –ela estava realmente confusa.

-Porque se você quisesse que todos soubessem não teria criado uma outra personalidade não é? –ele falou em um tom cínico que ela tanto detestava.

A vontade que ela sentia era de apagar a memória dele, assim todos seus problemas estaria resolvidos, mas em seu intimo ela sentia que por algum motivo insano e sem sentido que gostava que ele soubesse de seu segredo. E a sinceridade que ela viu nos olhos acinzentados do garoto lhe dizia exatamente que ele não contaria parta ninguém sobre ela.

Draco Malfoy sabia de seu segredo e não havia contado a ninguém. E ao contrario do que Hermione imaginava, ele mesmo fingia não saber de nada, mas às vezes ela percebia ele encarando-a, e nesses momentos ela sentia a pele de seu rosto queimar em constrangimento.

Hoje ela jogaria contra a Irlanda, por isso sairia mais cedo das aulas. Ao chegar ao apartamento dos monitores deu de cara com Draco sentado na mesinha/ fronteira, ela estreitou os olhos para ele que a encarava com uma expressão divertida.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou.

-Nada. –ele respondeu e ela bufou entrando em seu quarto.

Draco admirou Hermione Granger de faces coradas entrar no quarto, com seus cachos ondulando sobre o ombro e de lá viu sair Isis HG, com os cabelos lisos caindo até a cintura com um semblante mais serio e decidido, mas ainda com as faces coradas. Ele sentiu falta dos cachos.

-O que foi? –Isis HG perguntou irritada e ele sorriu ao ver que ali não era uma personagem criada e sim Hermione, somente ela.

-Nada. –ele respondeu.

-Então por que esta me encarando? –a castanha perguntou indignada.

-Só estou reparando em uma coisa. –disse o loiro.

-No que? –ela perguntou. –No quanto a Isis é melhor que a Hermione? –ela disse com uma expressão magoada no rosto.

-Não. –ele disse simplesmente. –Estou reparando no quanto eu prefiro a Hermione. –a garota se possível estava mais vermelha do que seu uniforme de Quadribol.

-Ok. –ela falou constrangida. –Já vou indo. –ela se virou em direção a porta.

-Espere. –disse Draco e ela o viu atravessar o seu lado do apartamento, indo em direção ao dela, mas isso não a incomodou o quanto deveria, o que a incomodou foi o fato de que a cada passo que ele fava, mais perto ele estava perto dela, ele parecia um predador se aproximando de sua presa, mantendo-a hipnotizada em seus olhos cinzentos.

-O que esta fazendo? –ela perguntou nervosa, suas mãos suavam.

-Indo lhe desejar boa sorte. –ele parou na frente da garota, com um sorrisinho maroto brincando nos lábios.

Eles se encararam por um tempo e então Draco pegou uma mecha dos cabelos lisos da garota e prendeu-o atrás da orelha dela.

-Prefiro os cachos. –ele disse.

-Preciso ir. –ela falou encabulada.

-Ok. –ele prendeu os olhos castanhos em seus olhos e se inclinou em direção ao rosto dela. –Boa sorte hoje. –ele sussurrou beijando a face da garota perigosamente perto da boca e saiu andando, voltando a se sentar na mesinha no centro do apartamento.

Ela estava desconcertada, mas seguiu seu caminho com as pernas tremulas. No apartamento dos monitores Draco sorria vitorioso.

No jogo contra a Irlanda Isis HG permaneceu totalmente alheia a tudo, tentava se concentrar em busca do pomo de ouro, mas tudo o que ela via eram olhos cinzentos brilhando maliciosos.

Em certo momento ela viu o apanhador do time adversário seguir decidido em uma direção e viu algo brilhante na direção que ele seguia, nesse momento ela acordou do transe.

-E lá vai ela, Isis HG! –o narrador do jogo bradou e ela pode ouvir varias vozes vaiarem e gritarem ao seu nome ser pronunciado.

Ela era bem mais leve que o apanhador do outro time e sua vassoura era muito mais veloz, por esses motivos ela o ultrapassou. No minuto seguinte sua mão se fechava em volta do pomo de ouro, e nesse momento sentiu um baque em seu corpo e se sentiu cair da vassoura em direção ao chão. O jogador do outro time havia colidido com ela sem conseguir frear.

Ela estava zonza e sentiu os para-médicos a auxiliando-a e retirando seus óculos, nesse exato momento vários flashes pipocaram a sua volta. Ela gemeu internamente e pode até ver as manchetes do jornal do dia seguinte em sua mente.

Ao entrar no salão principal no dia seguinte Draco Malfoy viu todo mundo cochichando e darem risadinhas olhando para um jornal. Ele tomou um jornal de uns garotos do terceiro ano e viu a manchete do dia.

"**ISIS HG É HERMIONE GRANGER, brilhante aluna de Hogwarts"** –Por Rita Skeeter

-Droga! –ele exclamou e nesse momento a porta do salão principal foi aberta e uma Hermione corada entrava no local, no mesmo instante toda Hogwarts estava em volta dela. Draco tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pois ele via Hermione a beira das lágrimas sendo rodeada pelas pessoas.

-Um Trasgo! –ele gritou e algumas pessoas saíram correndo, foi o que ele precisou para agir e correu até Hermione. –Vem comigo. –ele pegou nas mãos da garotas e ambos saíram correndo pelos corredores de Hogwarts e entraram na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontraram.

-Obrigada. –Hermione disse ofegante pela corrida. –Aquela vaca da Skeeter! –ela disse irritada. –Agora ninguém vai me deixar em paz.

-Eu te ajudo com isso. –disse Draco. –Você sabe... Sou bom em espantar as pessoas. –ambos riram animados.

Em algum ponto eles pararam de rir e se encararam e sem que percebessem, eles haviam se aproximado perigosamente um do outro.

-Você é linda. –disse Draco pegando em um de seus cachos soltos, e aproximou seu rosto lentamente do de Hermione.

Ele tocou os lábios dela com os seus em um gesto de ternura, mas em algum momento eles precisaram aprofundar o ato.

Um mês havia se passado desde que o mundo bruxo descobriu a verdade sobre Isis HG e a mesma nunca mais apareceram em jogo algum. Agora a atual capitã das Harpias de Holyhead era Hermione Granger e ela continuava a ser a melhor apanhadora.

Hermione voltava de seu banho logo após um jogo de quadribol que havia durado meia hora apenas. Ela entrou no apartamento e deu de cara com Draco esparramado no sofá, agora não existiam mais fronteiras entre eles.

-Olá. –disse ele o namorado animado. –Então ganhou o jogo? –ele perguntou se afastando um pouco para dar espaço para Hermione se deitar ao seu lado no sofá.

-Você sabe que sim. –a garota disse com uma risadinha e se acomodou no peito de Draco.

-Convencida. –ele murmurou.

Ambos ficaram ali curtindo o momento e a presença um do outro, pois quando eles poderiam imaginar? Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, juntos, felizes e apaixonados? Se alguém lhes dissesse isso há alguns meses atrás eles apenas olhariam para a cara da tal pessoa e ririam até não poder mais.

-Então... –Draco quebrou o silencio acolhedor. –Qual é a melhor parte das suas duas vidas? –ele perguntou e Hermione se levantou para olhá-lo.

-Você. –ela disse simplesmente. –Você é o melhor das duas vidas. –e então ela colou seus lábios no deles beijando-o sem sentido e naquele momento nada mais precisava ser dito!

_Fim... Que nada, esse é apenas o começo!_


End file.
